Demi-Wolf-Goddess
by DakotahxDerek007
Summary: Serena, her mom and her friend Colin figured out they were demi-children when she became 16. She was driven to Camp Half-Blood. She met this amazing boy named Percy Jackson and his brother Tyson. She falls in love with Percy. What happens when she figures out he's her brother? Will she be able to shut him out forever? Or will she ignore it and continue loving him?OOC/OC PxS, CxT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey muffins! So, this is kind of new to me, but I am writing my second crossover! The first was Twilight and Divergent! It's called Twivergence! Anyways, as I said, this is New to me because I have NEVER done a Percy Jackson story! Keep the reviews coming and if I get 5, I'll add a few more chapters! :D Luvs and Huggles! Xoxo~DakotaxDerek~oxoX**

Rosalie's POV:

Once upon a time is so _overrated_. Not all princess tales end in 'happy ever after'. Mine didn't. At least... Not yet... Truth be told, I was a 17 year old high school drop-out with a 2 year old and a barely good-paying job. Anyways...

My name is Rosalie Thoreaux. I am a waitress at Coco's Chocolate Café. We obviously specialize in anything chocolate-related. My boss is Coco Withers and she is a total BITCH. Behind her back, my coworkers and I call her stuff like "Old Mother Horrible," "Old Lady Withers," or my personal favorite "The Withers Witch."

But if we ever called her these names or the other few thousand we've come up with in the two years I'd been here, we would be instantly fired. None of us dared restart the "Ethan C Incident" as we called it. Sometimes, when Coco was having a bad day, we would only call it just "The Incident" if we were talking about it. Let me explain what the "Ethan C Incident" is.

About 8 months ago, this guy named Ethan Crawford was working with us. He had 'accidentally' called Ms. Withers "Old Lady Withers" to her face and she fired him on the spot, gave him 5 minutes to pack up his belongings in his locker and threatened to sue if he ever came back. The next day, he disappeared off the face of the Earth. We never heard from him again. To this day, people believe Coco did it, but no one even dares accuse her of it, mostly because she scares the crap out of everyone but me.

Anyways, as I was saying... I have a daughter. Her name is Serena Maggie Thoreaux. She is 2 years old and has straight blond hair and blue eyes like me. My best friend, MaryAnna Stewart, has a 2 year old boy named Colin Stewart. His middle name is unknown to me. Anyways, Colin is best friends with Serena.

To make matters worse, Serena is the daughter of Poseidon. And Colin is the son of Aphrodite. They are demigods. When they come of age, which would be 16, they will be shipped off to Camp Half-Blood. Serena has two brothers, Percy Jackson (Yes, _the_ Percy Jackson). He is son of Poseidon and he is half human. Serena also has another brother. He is half-cyclops, half-god. I don't know how that works but whatever. Oh, his name is Tyson.

I feel like there is something I am forgetting... Something small but important... Oh! Yes, of course how could I forget! Serena was bit when she was 14 months old. She is a third werewolf. So she is a demi-wolf-goddess.

**A/N: Sooooo, sorry it was short but I wanted a cliff hanger and I wrote this on a piece of paper in World History class and I ran out of space. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Remember: 5 reviews! Byeeee!**

**Xoxo~DakotaxDerek~oxoX**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't honestly have much to say so… Enjoy!  
Xoxo~DakotaxDerek~oxoX

Serena's POV:

**SIXTEEN YEARS LATER**

"What are you talking about? I never did that! I don't even know what you mean!" I nearly screamed as this… this… this 'creature' yelled for me to give back the crown I ad supposedly stole. This 'creature' had once been my substitute English teacher, Ms. Knoxx.

Colin was still in the other room, listening to Mr. Perry drone on about a sculpture of The Three Main Gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. We were in a Greek Museum.

I was broken out of my thoughts when it swooped down and ground it's nails into my face, leaving three bloody scratches down my right cheek. I screamed in agony. Mr. Perry, in his wheelchair, and Colin ran in.

Colin helped me while Mr Perry yelled, "Get away from her! Get out of here or so help me I will rip you to pieces!" It flew through a window, shattering the glass.

"Serena, what did she want? What did she say she wanted from you?" Mr. Perry asked.

"Um.. A crown! A crown of pure fire! I had no idea what she was talking about, I swear! I didn't steal it!" I sat down and attempted to calm down and process what happened.

"I understand that." Then to Colin, "They've found her. Give her this, it will protect her. Take her to her mother. Her mother will understand." At this, I got up and sprinted from the room. I needed my mother. Colin and Mr. Perry were only slightly alarmed. But Colin was quickly trailing after me. He caught up to me and handed me a pen and a fan-like piece of metal, about twice the size of the top of the middle finger to the beginning of my wrist.

"We need to find my mum, I know! I know where she would be right now!" We ran to my truck to drive to my grandparent's house.

When we got there, I burst through the door. Uncle Emmett was startled along with Uncle and Aunt Jasper and Alice as I burst into the house. "Where's my mom!? I need her now!" Jasper nodded and disappeared momentarily. My mum returned with him not even 5 seconds later. They were both vampires.

"Mom!" I hugged her hard and felt tears coming on so I pulled away. Colin continued to explain.

"We need to go, like, right now! They've found her. They came after her for a crown of pure fire, saying she stole it. They sent a hell-harpy, hence the scratches. We really need to go!" My uncles and aunt in the room already knew of whatever they were talking about, or they would've asked about it on the spot.

"Okay. Guys, I will see you later! Tell Carlisle and Esme I am sorry but they have found Serena and Colin. That should tell them everything. See you later." We rushed out the door to pile into a my car snd drive to wherever we were going.

Mum explained it all in the drive anyway and I just nodded and accepted it, because it was my "destiny" as my mum called it.

When we were driving down a dark road, Colin pointed out, "Are cows supposed to be that big and running on two legs!?" Mum looked back and immediately pulled the car over.

Let's go!" Colin led us over a fence and through dense forest to a sign that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. I shivered and heard the monster trailing us. So we headed through the barrier. Mom was able to get through, being the daughter of Aries. We made our way safely to the main gate.

"Mr. Perry! You're… You're a… Goat?" He was indeed half-goat, half-man.

"In here, we are called satyrs, my dear. So is Colin. And he is your protector." He smiled and waited a moment before starting to talk to my mum.

"My what!? Protector? I don't need a protector!" I shook my head hard at that.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. Without Colin, you would've never had found this camp and would've surely died. He saved you. Now, come meet your fellow bunk mates. You will stay in the house of Poseidon and Colin in the house of Aphrodite, though I am not sure how that happened. Maria will take you there." A small black haired, green eyed pixie like woman came and escorted Colin away. Mr Perry continued to converse with my mom while a boy with black-brown hair and bright blue eyes came up to me. And he was trailed by a cyclops with a bright, also blue, eye.

"Hello. I am Percy Jackson and this is Tyson. We are your brothers. And you are?" He asked sincerely.

My heart deflated at "brothers", but I answered, "Serena Maggie Thoreaux. Pleasure to make the acquaintance. Where are our rooms?" I smiled a little when they turned to lead me away. But I turned back and they surely noticed this. Mr. Perry smiled and I hugged my mom real tight. "Are you going to be leaving?" I asked sadly.

"Nope. I get to live in the house of Aries because that monster, which would be known as a Minotaur, would surely catch me. So I will stay." I smiled and hugged her again before replying, "I love you but I really need to go." She nodded and I turned and followed Percy and Tyson to our "house."

It was posted right next to the sea and it was beautiful! It had bright glass windows and a three tridents lined along the wall. There were two bunk bed and one of them, both bunks, were messy, like they had been just-jumped out of. "Wow" was all I could say.

Percy went over to one of the wooden tridents and took out a switch blade. He carved something into it and handed it to me. This is what he carved:

Property of Serena Maggie Thoreaux

I smiled up at him and my smile disappeared as I was caught off guard by the look in his eyes. Like he wanted to…Kiss me? I wasn't sure but I knew I really wanted to kiss him. But wouldn't that be… incest…? I looked away and abruptly walked over to the bunk beds. "Which one–"

"The empty, non-messy one." Tyson joked and I laughed and sat on the bottom bunk. And yawned unwillingly. Percy laughed and sat on the bottom bunk on the other bunkbed, directly in front of me, almost.

"Tyson takes the top of this one and you are free to choose which you want on that one." I smiled and stretched out on the bed after settling my trident against the wall next to Percy's. Then I closed my eyes and a few minutes later, I fell into blissful sleep. Dreaming about Percy, in ways I really shouldn't have.

ØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØøøøøøøøøøøøøØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØØ

I awoke in the middle of the night to a scratching-across-the-glass noise of the windows to my left. My heart pounded as I realized it was just a tree. I sighed quietly and got up as quietly as possible. I made it outside without waking anyone and sat on a large, flat rock next to the water. And just stared.

I slid my fingers in the water and heard someone in my head say, "The water will heal you, Serena. Go to it." This startled me but I stuck my hand in the water. It… traveled up my arm, shoulder and neck and healed my face.

A minute later, I heard someone approach behind me. I nearly screamed but realized it was Percy. I sighed with relief. "Hello."

"Hi. Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, stifling a yawn. I shrugged and sighed. "I had a nightmare so I came out here to calm down. And then some guy was telling me 'the water will heal you, Serena. Go to it.' And it worked. Why?"

"That would be Dad. Poseidon can talk to us, like how the other gods or goddesses can talk to their child, or children. The water could heal us, but not the other people, unless we touched them and touched the water at the same time," he explained to me quietly. I shrugged and nodded nonchalantly.

We sat in peaceful silence before Percy said to me, "Do you have a boyfriend back home?" I stared at him for a moment but it was too dark to read his expression completely.

"No. No guys ever like me, because I'm what they call 'plain.'" I shrugged and added, "Why do you ask?"

Percy said quietly, "I was just wondering… I guess…But you're definitely not plain…" His voice trailed off quietly.

"Hmmm…Okayyyyyy…" My voice trailed off this time.

He looked over and smiled at me before leaning forward, closer, until we sharing the same breaths. My heart pounded so loud and fast, I swear he could hear it. I really really wanted to close that gap… So I did.

He was shocked at first, I think, but then he got into it and we were full-blown making out. His arms had wrapped around me and I had sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around him, my hands tangled in his soft, beautiful hair.

He deepened the kiss, making me moan slightly. He pulled me impossibly closer and deepened the kiss even more. Then he unwrapped himself from me and pushed me flat on the large rock, and now he broke the amazing kiss to hover over me.

My legs had been unwrapped and now the knees were bent at his hips. I sighed slightly and he brought his mouth down to kiss me, to envelop me in his warmth.

We finally broke it off when the sun started to come up. I sighed and took a deep, calming breath. By now, I was on top of him, sitting right on him, probably where I shouldn't be.

I started to get up, when he stopped me. I smiled and brought my lips down to meet his again. And he sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. I moaned almost too loud and kissed him harder, pressing our genital points together. He groaned underneath me and pushed harder on me.

Then we broke it off and I said, "We probably shouldn't do this…" He just smiled and said back, "Do you honestly care? And it's about…" he checked his watch, "About four in the morning and almost everyone wakes up at seven or eight. So we're good." I smiled and rubbed myself up him, making him groan loudly and flip us over to be on top of me.

We ended up having sex on that rock. Many, many times.

A/N: So how did you like it? Did you like the end scene I added? I hope so! Anyways, there's not much for me to say, but I will try to update as soon as I can! Luvs and huggles!

Xoxo~DakotaxDerek~oxoX 


End file.
